Hot plates are used to protect linoleum countertop surfaces and the like from hot cooking utensils taken off of a stove burner or out of an oven. Photographs and the like are often mounted behind glass sheets through use of peripheral frame structures. Such photographs often show vivid landscapes or loved ones. To Applicant's knowledge there has not existed, until the present invention, a single device which has provided both the function of providing a protective hot plate and a permanent or integral mounting surface for photographs or other displays. This is likely due to the harsh heat environment associated with hot plates (e.g., high temperature cooking utensils and occasional dishwasher treatment). Conventional hot plates typically include a solid, tempered, shatterproof glass plate with an adhered backing layer of vinyl or the like. Conventional hot plates also include a hill and valley contoured surface to help in heat dissipation.